1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheelchair and in particular to a wheelchair from which golf may be played.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disabled golf players have, up until now, used so-called "micro-cars". A typical micro-car is "scooter-like" in appearance and has three wheels of small diameter (e.g. 20 cm). The micro-car has a platform on which are mounted a motor and batteries. A rotatable seat projects up from the back of the platform and handlebars project up from the front of the platform to control the steering angle of the single front wheel. The disabled person drives to the playing location on the golf course and then stops the vehicle by the side of the golf ball on the ground. The seat is then rotated so that the player faces the side of the ball. The stroke is then played, whilst still sitting on the seat, by using a specially lengthened golf club which is needed because of the unorthodox stance resulting from playing from such a sitting position. Having to use a special golf club is a psychological hindrance and, because of the extra weight, may be physically difficult. Most disabled players would like to use normal golf clubs. Also, it is hard to play a proper golfing stroke whilst sitting on the seat.
The weight and design of the micro-car means that traditional golf clubs are worried that the micro-cars will damage their golf courses and particularly their greens. Moreover, the design of the micro-car leads golf clubs to believe that disabled players would play to a low standard and would have difficulty in coping with normal golfing hazards such as bunkers. Thus, traditional golf clubs will not allow them on their courses and this further restricts the ability of disabled golfers to play golf properly.